Le chant de la Lune
by Arienlys
Summary: "Dans son sabre, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la Solitude" . Lorsque l'on est proche de sa fin, tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est de joindre ses mains et de chanter. En attendant. Pensées décousues de Kyoka Suigetsu lors du duel Aizen/Ichigo.


Le chant de la lune

**Disclamer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement TT! Ils sont à Tite Kubo. Par contre, l'image proposée de Kyoka Suigetsu est à moi!...Je crois?

Pas de couple.

Petit texte sans prétention sur ce que peux bien penser Kyoka Suigetsu des agissements de son possesseur.  
>Si vous désirez savoir à quoi ressemble Tobiume, regarder les Hors Série de Bleach sur la rébellion des Zanpakuto. ;D<br>Par contre, je n'ai rien pour illustrer ma vision de Kyoka Suigetsu...

* * *

><p>Tranquillement assise sur un banc.<br>Bras croisés. Mains serrées contre son ventre.  
>Kyoka Suigetsu chantait doucement.<br>A son image, le son était triste, mélancolique.

Sa voix, douce et mélodieuse, raisonnait tout autour d'elle.  
>Lui rappelant cruellement quelle était seule.<br>Seule depuis longtemps, délaissée par son maître.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,Seulement résignée.<br>Elle savait son sort scellé.

Définitivement tracé, lorsqu'il s'était emparé du Hogyoku.  
>L'Hogyoku.<br>Objet qu'elle avait tant maudit.  
>Unique obsession d'Aizen.<p>

La voix du Zanpakuto s'éteignit doucement.  
>Le silence retomba sur le monde intérieur de l'ancien capitaine.<br>Elle se releva, époussetant par habitude ses vêtements.  
>Les différents ornements qui la décoraient tintèrent doucement.<br>Comme une mélodie supplémentaire.

Kyoka Suigetsu était fière de son apparence.  
>Une opulente chevelure auburn, décorée de fleurs, aux reflets de miel.<br>Une pince en forme de croissant de lune, tenant deux longues mèches,  
>Son visage camouflé par un tissu bleu, lui-même tenue par un diadème en or,<br>Le reste de sa tenue n'était que tissus bleu, aux arabesques dorés,  
>Et un semblant d'armure. Des plaques, situées sur le torse et les cuisses.<p>

De véritables miroirs, en réalité.  
>De son véritable corps on ne voyait pas grand-chose.<br>Kyoka Suigetsu était ainsi,  
>N'existant qu'à travers les autres,<br>Comme un miroir.  
>Une simple Illusion.<br>Une de plus.

N'empêche qu'elle fanfaronnait dés qu'elle le pouvait,  
>Orgueilleuse, de par ses pouvoirs et la puissance de son maître.<br>Du fait qu'elle était l'atout ultime du Shinigami.  
>La seule, réellement importante.<br>Et même si elle regardait la plupart du temps les autres Zanpakuto de haut,  
>Elle n'était pas réellement méchante.<br>Farceuse, ça oui.  
>Ses compétences lui permettaient bon nombre de blagues et possibilités.<br>Aizen, plus jeune, les avait testées.  
>Pour savoir comment en tirer profit.<br>Évidement.

Sosuke…

Il n'avait pas été très long à trouver le moyen de communiquer avec son arme.  
>Sociable, elle lui avait répondu presque immédiatement,<br>Lui avait ouvert les portes de son monde intérieur.  
>Un château.<br>Un immense château, dont les murailles constituaient les frontières.  
>Possédant tellement de passages, de secrets, de facettes.<br>Tout y était démesuré.  
>A l'image de son propriétaire.<br>De la sienne.

Sauf qu'à l'époque le ciel était bleu,  
>Le monde lumineux et vivant, avec de nombreux jardins.<br>Elle s'y baladait la plupart du temps.  
>Aujourd'hui le ciel était gris.<br>Même s'il ne pleuvait pas,  
>(Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait plu un jour, au passage),<br>Les jardins étaient remplis d'herbes mortes,  
>Et la fontaine devant laquelle Kyoka Suigetsu s'était assise pour chanter...<br>Ne fonctionnait plus.  
>Le château lui-même paraissait désormais hostile.<br>Elle n'y mettait plus les pieds.

Un écho raisonna dans le corps du Zanpakuto,  
>Et Kyoka Suigetsu se plia en deux,<br>Une de ses mains se posa sur sa poitrine.  
>Elle savait son temps désormais compté.<br>Elle le sentait.  
>Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle se rassit et inspira,<br>Et elle se remit à chanter.  
>Cette même chanson,<br>Toujours la même,  
>En boucle.<p>

Pour se calmer.  
>Pour attendre.<br>Elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,<br>Seulement résignée.  
>Elle savait son sort scellé.<p>

Lorsque son maître avait quitté la Soul Society...  
>Il avait cessé de communiquer avec elle.<br>Kyoka Suigetsu n'avait pas compris.  
>Ils avaient pourtant travaillés de concert pour orchestrer le faux assassinat,<br>Et elle avait redoublée d'effort pour lui.  
>Surtout lorsque le capitaine de la quatrième s'était penchée sur elle.<br>Minazuki l'avait repérée,  
>Elle avait réussie non sans mal à obtenir son silence.<br>Lorsque Sosuke était venu la chercher,  
>Révélant la supercherie elle avait probablement jubilée autant que lui,<br>Juste…Contente de ce nouveau petit tour.

Qu'il la laisse tomber l'avait par contre vexée.  
>Il lui avait répondu d'une moquerie qui avait fini de la faire bouder.<br>Elle s'était alors décidée à rester silencieuse les prochaines fois qu'il viendrait la voir.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
>Pire : quand elle avait voulu l'appeler elle s'était heurtée à un silence pesant.<p>

Et pour la première fois elle prit peur.

Elle s'était répétée, pour se consoler,  
>Que Suzumushi et Shinzô n'avait pas une meilleure situation qu'elle.<br>Bien que Shinzô soit sûrement le plus chanceux des trois.

Ces deux là avait été ses deux compagnons pendant un temps.  
>Elle avait appréciée leur compagnie.<br>Suzumushi avait désormais disparu,  
>Et la présence de Shinzô faiblissait de secondes en secondes.<p>

Elle-même s'était débattue contre son sort bien sûr.  
>Si son propriétaire ne voulait plus lui parler,<br>Rien ne l'empêchait, elle, de parler toute seule,  
>Il l'entendait de toute manière.<br>Devant l'indifférence du brun, elle était devenue plus agressive,  
>Plus méchante.<p>

Mais elle désirait simplement un peu d'attention.  
>Kyoka Suigetsu n'abandonna pas,<br>Jusqu'au jour où elle reçue enfin une réponse.  
>Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait préférée ne jamais en avoir.<br>Un seul mot, qui avait au moins eut le mérite de la stopper net.

« Silence. »

Trop choquée, l'arme avait refermé la bouche dans un claquement sonore,  
>Obéissant docilement à ce nouvel ordre.<br>Elle en avait pleuré de rage ce jour là.  
>D'impuissance aussi.<br>Contre elle-même, et contre son possesseur.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,<br>Seulement résignée.  
>Elle savait son sort scellé.<p>

Ce jour là, elle avait commencé à s'assagir.  
>Voyant les choses d'un autre œil.<br>Apprenant à considérer un peu plus les autres.  
>Abandonnant son arrogance.<p>

Le Zanpakutô ne se faisait guère d'espoir.  
>Elle n'était qu'un simple outil parmi tant d'autre.<br>Elle ne le détestait pas, non.  
>Elle était même heureuse de pouvoir lui être utile.<br>Elle savait faire des illusions,  
>Elle aurait adoré en être aussi une victime.<br>Comme cette jeune fille,  
>Celle qui avait longtemps accompagnée son Sosuke partout.<br>Celle qui l'adulait littéralement.

Quel était son nom déjà ?  
>Ah oui. Hinamori Momo.<p>

Elle l'avait longtemps détestée,  
>Pour toutes les attentions que lui accordait le brun.<br>(Elle n'en avait jamais eu autant !)  
>Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.<p>

Elle s'était également refermée très vite à Tobiume.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter.<br>Elle était encore plus imbuvable qu'elle dans ses grands jours.  
>Et le bruit de ses énormes clochettes, insupportable.<p>

Quand elle lui avait transpercée le ventre,  
>Ce fut presque une joie malsaine<br>De voir une concurrente tomber sous SES coups.  
>Ho, elle doutait de l'avoir tuée.<br>Elle ne l'avait que transpercée…  
>Et un peu gelée aussi.<br>Peut être.  
>Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle aurait plutôt du la plaindre,<br>Qu'enrager dans son coin.  
>Comme une amante jalouse.<p>

...

La dernière fois qu'elle avait déployé sa puissance…  
>C'était pour permettre à son protégé de soumettre …<br>L'autoproclamé roi d'Hueco Mundo.  
>Ça avait été tellement facile.<br>Ce Hollow stupide s'était incliné sans réelles difficultés qu'elle en avait été déçue.  
>Et puis le silence.<br>Pesant.  
>Alors, pour tromper son ennuie et sa solitude,<br>Kyoka Suigetsu chantait.

Pour seul public, le ciel.  
>Le silence.<br>La solitude.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,<br>Seulement résignée.  
>Elle savait son sort scellé.<p>

Avant, elle chantait pour lui.  
>Le soir, quand il s'allongeait, il venait lui rendre visite.<br>Ils ne discutaient pas.  
>Ne se battaient pas.<br>Il s'installait contre elle et la laissait le bercer.  
>C'était une bien grand mot.<br>Mais l'idée était là.  
>Elle regrettait ce temps perdu.<p>

Maintenant il passait son temps près de l'Hogyoku.  
>Ignorant les changements qui s'effectuaient.<br>Ignorant ses propres appels et ses avertissements.  
>Sa détresse.<p>

Il s'était refermé.  
>Dressant un mur entre lui et le reste.<br>Un mur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir.  
>N'arrivait plus.<br>Et son monde intérieur mourrait.  
>Progressivement.<br>Elle avec.

Un liquide noir, visqueux, avait fait son apparition.  
>Il dévorait tout ce qu'il touchait.<br>Rongeant, lentement, mais sûrement, l'âme de son propriétaire.

Elle avait essayé de le geler.  
>Mais sa glace avait été détruite en un instant.<br>Rongée, comme le reste.

Un bruit raisonna.  
>Comme une bulle qu'on éclate.<br>Kyoka Suigetsu s'interrompit une nouvelle fois.  
>Tournant la tête avec crainte, elle leva les yeux.<br>C'était bien une bulle de ce liquide noir,  
>Il venait de percer les murs de pierre du château.<br>Son liquide se répandait peu à peu sur la construction.  
>Elle dut même se décaler. Pour ne pas être touchée.<p>

Elle soupira.

Son possesseur venait de…muter.  
>Encore une fois.<br>Il semblait heureux.  
>Heureux de cette nouvelle puissance qu'il disait supérieure.<br>Et elle ?  
>Simplement effarée de le voir se rapprocher des Hollow.<p>

Elle quitta la cour du château, désormais corrompu.  
>Ses pieds nus la conduisirent jusqu'aux jardins.<br>Elle s'y enfonça,  
>Parcourant sans les voir l'étendue de mauvaises herbes et de ronces.<br>Au loin derrière elle, retentit un nouveau bruit écœurant.

Sachant que c'était un signe de changement,  
>Elle eut la curiosité de regarder « dehors ».<br>La forme hybride d'Aizen lui retourna l'estomac.

Etait-il donc à ce point aveugle ?  
>Au point de ne pas voir…<br>Que l'Hogyoku le dévorait.  
>Que ce dernier les avait définitivement séparés.<br>Offrant une pâle copie de ses pouvoirs…

En plus du reste.

Elle aurait du tenter de le prévenir.  
>Elle aurait dû crier.<br>Elle aurait dû hurler.  
>Mais elle n'en fit rien.<br>Ce n'était qu'une entreprise vaine.  
>Le silence resterait sa seule réponse.<p>

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,<br>Seulement résignée.  
>Elle savait son sort scellé.<p>

Elle arriva finalement devant un arbre gigantesque.  
>La seule chose encore vivante, en dehors d'elle.<br>Son tronc était épais, robuste.  
>Ses feuilles vertes, éclatantes.<br>Elle avait dut le geler.  
>Pour l'endormir.<br>Pour le protéger.  
>C'était son trésor,<br>La seule chose qui lui restait « d'avant ».

Posant son dos contre la glace, l'arme se laissa glisser.  
>Une fois assise, un nouvel écho raisonna en elle.<br>Elle grimaça.  
>Dans peu de temps, Elle aurait de la visite.<br>Cette douleur sourde était un signe.  
>Kyoka Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.<br>Une silhouette blanche venait de se matérialiser au loin.  
>Qui aurait cru que cette chose avait un semblant d'âme ?<br>Et qu'elle s'amuserait à la pourrir jusqu'ici.  
>Le Hogyoku.<br>La source de la corruption de ce monde.  
>Elle en était persuadée.<p>

La silhouette spectrale tourna la tête vers elle.  
>Le Zanpakuto ferma les yeux.<br>Elle avait vu l'éclat lumineux sur le torse de la créature.  
>Là où Aizen avait lui-même cette sphère.<br>Quand elle daigna relever les paupières,  
>Ce fut pour voir l'Hogyoku se diriger vers elle.<br>La main de Kyoka Suigetsu se referma sur son sabre.

Elle était sereine.  
>Enfin, en quelque sorte.<br>Elle savait.  
>Comme ce monde, elle se mourrait.<br>Doucement, mais sûrement.  
>Bientôt, ça serait la fin.<p>

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non,<br>Seulement résignée.  
>Elle savait son sort scellé.<p>

* * *

><p>Tensa Zangetsu restait muet.<br>Devant ses yeux, son maître et Aizen combattaient.  
>Il s'inquiétait pour ce Ichigo bien sûr.<br>Mais,  
>Tout comme ce dernier,<br>Il ressentait la solitude de cette lame.

Comme lui,  
>Comme tous les zanpakutos,<br>Kyoka Suigetsu n'avait qu'une volonté :  
>Celle de protéger son propriétaire.<br>Un sabre en harmonie avec son possesseur rayonnait,  
>Frappait avec force, inébranlable.<p>

L'Eclat de Kyoka Suigetsu était faible,  
>Inexistant même,<br>La lame était terne.  
>Qu'Ichigo puisse l'arrêter de sa main le fit tiquer.<p>

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses bras,  
>Aizen venait de prendre sa dernière forme.<br>Son propre maître avait suivi.  
>Et alors que l'ultime Getsuga Tensho commençait à le consumer,<br>Il se consola, en se disant que,  
>Finalement,<br>Il n'était pas le plus malheureux du lot.

Est-ce qu'il était triste ?  
>Oui, bien sûr.<br>Il adorait son propriétaire.  
>Il aurait aimé rester un peu plus.<p>

- Adieu, Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Kyoka eut un pauvre sourire,<br>Elle venait de percevoir la légère vibration de Zangetsu.  
>A son égard.<br>Elle aurait aimé le lui rendre,  
>Mais ne pu.<p>

Ô Douce ironie.  
>Son adversaire lui témoignait de l'attention,<br>Plus que son propre maître.

Elle esquiva la forme blanche du Hogyoku.  
>Elle luttait sans réellement le faire.<br>Essayant juste de gagner du temps.  
>Ses illusions ne semblaient pas gêner la créature,<br>Sa glace ne l'arrêtait que quelques secondes.

Plus elle s'échinait, et moins ça fonctionnait.

Inconsciemment, Sosuke la bridait.  
>Tout comme il boostait l'Hogyoku.<br>Affamé, ce dernier dévorait tout.

Alors, elle avait voulu tenter le tout pour le tout.  
>Se redressant de toute sa hauteur,<br>Elle avait levé sa lame entre elle et le monstre.  
>Elle avait voulu prendre sa forme de « bankai »<br>Celle lui permettant d'allier glace et illusion.  
>Un mélange diablement efficace.<br>Mortel même.

Une forme qu'elle n'avait pas revêtue depuis bien longtemps.  
>Elle se concentra, voulant faire sauter son sceau.<p>

La scène se figea.  
>Le bras et le poignet de Kyoka Suigetsu ne tardèrent pas à trembler.<br>En dépit de tous ses efforts…  
>Elle…<br>N'y arrivait pas !  
>Elle ne pouvait pas !<br>Alors, c'était ainsi ?  
>Il ne voulait même pas lui laisser l'honneur…<br>De disparaître dans un combat acharné ?  
>Celui où elle se jetterait de toute sa puissance.<br>De tout son cœur.  
>Même ça, ça lui était refusé.<p>

Lentement, les doigts du Zanpakuto se desserrèrent.  
>Sa lame tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.<br>Son bras retomba le long de son corps.  
>Une unique larme roula sur sa joue,<p>

Alors que la forme spectrale se jetait sur elle,  
>La plaquant contre l'arbre,<br>Faisant voler la glace sous l'impact.  
>Kyoka Suigetsu n'eut aucune réaction,<br>Même si les doigts blancs serraient désormais sa gorge.  
>L'Hogyoku n'allait pas tarder à l'assimiler.<br>Et alors, elle disparaîtrait.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>…Oui…<br>Terriblement.

- Sosuke…

Au même moment, Mugetsu atteignait Aizen de plein fouet.  
>L'explosion ébranla sérieusement l'Hogyoku.<br>Cela eut au moins le mérite de la libérer,  
>La forme blanche disparaissant.<p>

L'assimilation avait été interrompue,  
>Kyoka Suigetsu ne se relevait pas pour autant.<br>Elle était épuisée, meurtrie.  
>Autour d'elle, tout était devenu noir.<br>Son cher monde…  
>Son cher arbre…<br>Tout avait été englouti.  
>Elle savait que sa forme physique s'était effritée,<br>Probablement sa lame devait-elle partir en miette.

Elle n'avait plus la force de maintenir son apparence.  
>Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre raisonner la voix d'Aizen.<br>- …Le Hogyoku a décidé que je n'avais pas besoin d'un Zanpakuto.  
>Et Kyoka Suigetsu arrêta de lutter.<br>Pour sombrer.

Elle aurait cru que sa vie se terminerait là.  
>Mais non.<br>Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle.  
>Où de lui donner une seconde chance,<br>Qui sait ?

Elle se réveilla, au pied de l'arbre,  
>Et le zanpakuto se dépêcha de reformer la protection de glace.<br>Elle décida, par curiosité, de retourner dans la cour,  
>Pour y constater que toute substance noire avait disparue.<br>D'un pas hésitant elle rejoignit sa place première,  
>Celle proche de la fontaine.<p>

Elle n'osait même pas entrer dans le bâtiment.  
>Préférant s'arrêter à l'aspect austère,<br>Mais familière, des pierres.  
>Inspirant, elle tenta de calmer ses tremblements.<br>Sa voix commença à raisonner dans ce monde vide.  
>Toujours aussi triste, mélancolique.<br>On reprenait les bonnes vieilles habitudes.  
>Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire…<p>

- Kyoka ?

La concernée s'arrêta nette, tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu.  
>Elle ne rêvait pas,<br>C'était bien son propriétaire devant elle.  
>Et elle ne l'avait pas senti ?<p>

Muette, elle pencha simplement la tête.  
>Le brun regardait autour de lui,<br>Visiblement troublé par l'apparence de son monde.  
>Il est vrai que la dernière fois,<br>C'était un peu plus…  
>Joyeux.<p>

Le regard chocolat se reposa finalement sur elle,  
>Et le zanpakuto sentit son cœur rater un battement.<br>Aucun des deux ne parla,  
>Ne bougea.<p>

Et Kyoka Suigetsu pensa alors,  
>Que leur première rencontre s'était passée de façon similaire.<br>A cette pensée elle éclata de rire.  
>Un rire irréel, cristallin,<br>Qui acheva de décontenancer l'ancien capitaine.

Mais finalement son Zanpakuto ouvrit les bras,  
>Et Aizen ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre,<br>S'asseyant à ses côtés,  
>Se laissant attirer,<br>Pour finir installer,  
>Les bras de son arme autour des épaules,<br>Le visage enfouit dans le cou, les yeux fermés.  
>Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches courtes.<br>Et Kyoka Suigetsu reprit son chant.  
>Plus joyeux, plus doux.<br>Pour lui.

Est-ce qu'elle était triste ?  
>Non.<br>Au contraire.  
>Elle était très heureuse.<br>Elle était la première à l'avoir rejointe dans ses projets.

Elle serait la seule à rester à ses côtés,  
>Envers et contre tout.<br>Parce qu'elle l'aimait,  
>Malgré tout,<br>Son cher maître.

20 000 ans, c'était long.  
>A deux, il la trouverait probablement,<br>La manière de tuer le temps.


End file.
